Cassie "Cass" Charke
Cassie "Cass" Charke is played by Amy Dallen on Callisto 6. Biography Her family largely lives in the Baldwin Island area. A lot of her family members work in construction and many of her cousins were involved in anti-corporation protests. Season 1 Cass goes with Oya to the Expo to both support her best friend and join in the protest going on outside. She is invited inside with the others to the dinner, much to her confusion, and is hit with the others with the C6 energy. Season 2 Season 2 events Season 3 Season 3 events Abilities *Super Strength *Bash - Can daze an opponent (1.7) *Unarmed fighting *Flight (2.12) *Fury - +2 to Melee attacks (3.5) *Mighty Blow - Able to strike two foes with a single blow. (3.5) *Protector - You designate a single character to be your charge as long as they are in immediate range and gain an asset in speed defense tasks. (2.3) *Bash (3.11) - If it lands there is one less point of damage, but the victim is then dazed. Relationships Cass and her Mother The realtionship Cass has with her mother is extremely strained. In 2.10 Cass's mother mentions that she feels like Cass is always running off and ignoring her family and Cass feels that she can never make her mother happy and that she is extremely hypocritical and judgmental. However she still loves her and thinks of her often, such as in 2.4 when she starts to record a message to her after their fight with Jerome, but she does end up deleting it. Cass and Charlie Cass idolizes her Uncle Charlie who has taken an almost fatherly roll for Cass. He is Cass's mother's brother so they both share the difficult task of dealing with Cass's Mom, but still loving her as she is family. He has taught her to love her scars and to not apologize for being who she is. Cass and Oya Cass and Oya have known one another since they were very young and been best friends since. The Guillens have unofficially adopted Cass into the family. Oya looks out for Cass who is extremely impulsive and encourages her. Cass and Luma Cass and Luma's relationship slowly became more and more flirtatious as time had gone on, Cass enjoying showing off her abilities to Luma. They become official during New Years (2.10) and their relationship is very playful and flirty. Cass and Lacy Their relationship over time has become very caring and Cass is very protective of Lacy, even offering to learn how to hack so they don't have to go into the Dark by themselves, despite the danger she knows is in there (2.7) Cass and Anton These two are from very different sides of the tracks, Anton being a 'corporate man'. But when Cass goes to help Anton move things out of his apartment they become closer (1.8). As time goes on, especially around the time that they are getting ready to launch, she asks him to teach her how to meditate. Cass and Hopps These two connect over the fact that they are the tanks of the group. They share similar attitudes when it comes to Corporate LA and have similar rough backgrounds. Both enjoy a good time and are protective over the rest of the group. Category:Characters Category:Baldwin Island Category:Main Characters Category:Needs Revision